


Keeping Score

by rapacityinblue



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapacityinblue/pseuds/rapacityinblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack wins, the game is over, so James won't let him win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Score

The first time was sudden, something neither had prepared for. It was entirely without tenderness or leisure, but not, James felt later, without its share of affection. James tipped Jack back onto the bed before either could second guess, and took everything the pirate offered. Jack was out of the bed and dressing seconds after completion, and James, still slightly high, had to fight the endorphin-buzz to understand what was happening.

“No worries, luv.” Jack's breath over his face was like a tropical breeze, Norrington reflected, if tropical breezes were unbearably hot and humid and stank of rum covering the faint odor of tooth decay. “Next time we'll flip thin's up a bit an' come out square, savvy?”

But James surprised him when he did return; moved inside the pirate's guard and slipped into him with a low, dry moan. Jack was out of the bed as quickly before, but this time there was a glint in his eye, an unspoken acceptance of James's challenge.

The times after were a blur of lust for James, but even though he lost count, he could see the tally in the pirate's eyes. The morning after their seventh encounter, he awoke with his nose smashed flat against Jack's skin. His eyes saw an expanse of caramel skin; only the scratch of coarse hairs against his chin allowed him to identify the other man's pelvis.

“Jack,” he murmured, his lips brushing over the pirate's hip, “What are you doing?”

“Ye can't rightly expect me to keep it all straight in me head, Jamie,” was the pirate's reply. James shifted against his belly to look, appraising the nicks marking the vertical slats of his bedframe.

“You know willfully damaging private property, of a navy officer, no less, is a legal offense?”

“Yer quite right, James-mine, it is missing something.”

Occasionally James wondered if they were having the same conversation – but then, with Jack, he knew.

“Ah-hah!” With a final flourish, the pirate carved an ornate 'S' into the less-marked post. His final action was to score a messy, almost illegible 'N' atop the other. “Perfect,” Jack announced, considering his work.

“Indeed,” James agreed, freeing the knife from his lover's hand as he moved his mouth down the man's skin.

He awoke again several months later facing those bedposts, his mouth dry and starchy from where it had pressed against the pillowcase; considered the marks with some bemusement before closing his eyes again, intending to return to sleep.

A few minutes later, he realized what was bothering him. His eyes flew open, and he did a hurried recount, then a third.

Jack woke that morning with his legs spread and the Commodore's weight over him, rhythmically thrusting him down onto the bedclothes. It was his turn to watch as James, overtly smug, took the knife and reasserted his lead.

It was a pretty game, to be sure, and wasn't it so very like the Commodore do play precisely by the rules? What his Jamie never realized was that Jack had long ago redefined his concept of 'square'.


End file.
